The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a tension torsion strap and, more particularly, to a tension torsion strap, a propulsor including a tension torsion strap and a method of applying pretension to a tension torsion strap.
Compound helicopters generally include a main rotor assembly with coaxial, counter-rotating main rotors and a propulsor. The main rotor assembly is disposed at an upper portion of the helicopter airframe and the propulsor is disposed at a tail of the helicopter. The main rotor assembly generates lift, thrust and yaw control while the propulsor generally assists with the generation of thrust for forward flight although it can generate lift and provide for additional yaw control as well.